


Bit More

by CabbageLord



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Lightisdays2k, MM, Noct and Light are married, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, just noctis pleasuring his wife uwu, lightisdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageLord/pseuds/CabbageLord
Summary: Noctis overstimulates Lightning until she squirts. That's pretty much it.





	Bit More

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Lightis Days Day 3: NSFW. 
> 
> Let's be honest, you can never have enough Lightis porn (´ 3 `)/"

 

"Noctis, no more..." Lightning murmurs, trying but failing to shut her legs, instead having them pushed further apart by her lover's hand. The constant vibrating against her clit was too much, Lightning could barely think straight. The pleasure was almost painful, and if Noctis didn't let Lightning cum, then she was going to die.

"Come on Light, don't tell me you want me to stop? You look like you're enjoying it." Noctis responds, placing a chaste kiss against his lovers inner thigh, his right hand pressing the egg shaped vibrator a bit harder onto the pinkettes clit, earning a quick jut of her hips and a loud, surprised squeal. Lightning quickly cut herself off, biting down onto her lower lip. If her hands weren't bound tight behind her back, she would have done something about this already, chuck that damn vibrator to the side before finishing herself off with her fingers, since Noctis didn't seem to want to, that asshole.

"You j-jerk, I'm gonna get you back-!" her empty threat was amusing to the King, and for that, his finger flipped the small dial up on the side of the vibrator, increasing the intensity by only a level, and Lightning quickly shook her head back and forth, crying out "it's too much it's too much-!!" and "I'm gonna cum!"

"No, come on Light, not yet. Just hold on a bit more." Noctis cooes, his free hand gently rubbing circles along his lovers leg. He could feel the knots in her muscles, and his thumb tried to work them out as discreetly as he could without distracting Lightning from the pleasure.

"I can't Noctis, please let me cum!" Lightning cries in response, swiveling her hips in every direction, trying to pull herself away from the intensity of the toy before pushing her hips back, needing that extra push to help her finally cum.

Finally giving in, Noctis brings his free hand upwards, trailing three of his fingers along Lightning's labia, slicking up his fingers with her excess liquids, before carefully trailing them down and inserting them into her pussy, one by one, until he had all three moving in and out in slow, lazy, pumps.

By then, Lightning was babbling nonsense, drool spilling from the corners of her mouth and down her chin. Her pink tresses are a mess, splayed every which way on her fluffy pillow. Who would have thought the stoic and cool Lightning Farron Caelum could be reduced to a pathetic pile of mush? No one except Noctis, obviously, who has, on more than one occasion, been able to see his wife lose her mind under his skilled fingers and tongue.

"Alright, alright," Noctis murmurs, deciding he's teased his wife long enough, "you can cum now Claire." His fingers curl up inside Light's pussy, finding that sweet spot that always does her in too quick, all the while cranking the vibrator to it's highest level.

Lightning's reaction was immediate. Her feet push down into the wrinkled sheets of their bed, and her entire lower body arches off of the mattress. Quickly pulling his fingers out and taking away the vibrator, Noctis watches as his wife squirts, clear liquid pouring out from her pussy in harsh, quick spurts, falling into big puddles down below. All the while, her head was thrown back, mouth opened in a loud wail.

It took some time, but eventually, Lightning's pussy stopped gushing, and a few seconds of her balancing on trembling legs passed before her lower half collapsed back onto the bed, landing on the mess she made.

When seeing Lightning was still trembling, not quite yet recovered from her orgasm, Noctis turns off the vibrator and tosses it to the side before he crawls forward, kissing her sweaty pink hair as his hands reach down to undo the binds that trapped Lightning's wrists.

"That's it Claire, you did so well." he praised, pressing small kisses along the side of her face, his beard lightly scratching at her skin. She always liked when he did that, and that was probably one of the main reasons he never shaved.

"You back with me?" Noctis asks a few minutes later, noticing when Lightning's trembling finally subsided. Eyes closed, Lightning slowly nods, clenching her thighs shut.

"Alright, come on, I'll carry you to the bath." Noctis was careful in lifting Lightning up from the bed, balancing her in his arms as he made way to the washroom.

"Mm, you really over did it." Lightning murmurs after a moment, turning her face into her husbands chest.

"I didn't expect you to bring out a toy."

"Well, you've been overworking yourself, I needed to do something to help you unwind." Noctis responds. Lightning had been overdoing it during work, and even when promising she would ease up, Noctis knew she just pushed herself even harder. That's why he took matters into his own hands tonight, and he was satisfied with how everything turned out.

Letting out a small sigh, Lightning reached up and gently scratched under Noctis' chin, earning a huff of laughter in response.

"Thank you, Noctis."

Angling his face down to kiss at her fingers, Noctis smiled against her skin.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was a bit shit, forgive me :'))
> 
> But yeah, come check me out @givelightningherharem if you wanna! And/or if you wanna see other peoples amazing works for Lightis Week, go and check out @lightisdays2k!


End file.
